Almost Everything Else About Yves
by anotherweasley
Summary: The conclusion to the series cliffhanger.


Almost Everything Else About Yves  
By: Olivia  
  
"Many a woman has a past, but I am told that she has at least a dozen, and that they all fit."-Oscar Wilde-"Lady Windermere's Fan"  
  
"I hope you have not been leading a double life, pretending to be wicked and being really good all the time. That would be hypocrisy."-Oscar Wilde-"The Importance of Being Ernest"  
  
  
Washington, D.C.  
Location Unknown  
  
"We'll if this isn't a happy reunion, I don't know what is!" exclaimed Morris Fletcher with a devilish grin.  
  
Fletcher was beaming as he looked around the room. There was Frohike, Langly, and Byers complete in black stealth gear with dyed blue faces with pink spots looking as they should-like they had just been had. And there was Yves, handcuffed, distressed. And there he was, Morris Fletcher, Man in Black, with his armed military guard. He had the upper hand and he was loving every minute of it.  
  
"We'll I don't want this to turn into any Hallmark greeting cards, so tell me, Yves Adele Harlow, where is the disk that you, ah, appropriated from me," leered Fletcher up in Yves' face.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," said Yves quietly but with determination.  
  
"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about, Yves Adele Harlow. My associate here knows all about you. Really cute, I think. Now just many ways can you mix up your name to spell Lee Harvey Oswald?"  
  
"Now, just wait a minute here. You used us to get to her," Frohike started angrily, but one of the armed guards leveled his gun at Frohike so he kept quiet.  
  
The Lone Gunmen were furious and heartily embarrassed. They had been duped. And not only that, they had once again betrayed Yves by thinking that she was performing unethical and immoral acts only for her own personal gain and profit. And this time it was going to get them all killed.  
  
"How touching little man," Fletcher laughed at him. "But your `friend' here is going to tell me where that disk is."  
  
"I don't have it," said Yves.  
  
"Well, that much is certain. It's not on you, but you have it. Or you have given it to someone for safekeeping. Either way you know where it is. You're obviously brave, or maybe crazy and stupid, in order to come in after these fools, so I won't make any threats on behalf of my associate. But how about if I kill just one of these three," said Morris as he brought out his gun and leveled it at each of the Lone Gunmen in turn.  
  
"Who should it be? Why don't you tell me, Yves?"  
  
Morris finally leveled his gun at Byers who said, "Don't give them the disk, Yves. Whatever is on it has got to be important. We're so sorry we didn't trust you."  
  
"Fine words for a dead man. Kill him," said Morris to his guards.  
  
"Stop!" shouted Yves. "Let them go. You can have me and I'll tell you where the disk is."  
  
"You are in no position to bargain. Tell me where the disk is and once I have it in my possession, I'll let you and your friends go."  
  
There was silence for a few moments. But eventually, Yves had no choice.  
  
"I gave the disk to an Agent Fox Mulder, formerly with the FBI."  
  
"Wonderful," said Morris sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He could be in even bigger trouble than he thought. God only knew what this Mulder character had done with the tape. "Lock her up with these Smurfs until I verify this story and get my disk back."  
  
The guards hustled Fletcher's four prisoners to a more secure location.  
  
Takoma, Maryland  
The Lone Gunmen Headquarters  
  
Jimmy groaned as he forced himself back into consciousness. He rubbed his shoulder. It felt like hell.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Jimmy blinked a couple of times and looked around. He was in the passenger seat of his car. He looked outside the front window. It was dark, but he could see the Lone Gunmen headquarters.  
  
How had he gotten here? What was going on?  
  
Then the cloud lifted and suddenly Jimmy's memory became clear. He remembered it all. Frohike, Langly, and Byers had been used by Morris Fletcher as bait to lure Yves into his compound in order to get back the disk she had stolen from him. He had been about to go into the compound to get the guys out so Yves wouldn't put herself in further danger when she zapped him in the shoulder and he passed out. The only thing he could think of is that Kimmy, who had been there, must have driven him back here.  
  
Kimmy was no doubt in hiding until this all blew over. If he had to choose between saving himself and saving others, he would save his own skin every time.  
  
And Yves...Yves must have gone in instead of him.  
  
Jimmy looked at his watch. It had been several hours, which meant Yves hadn't made it out of that compound and neither had the guys. Jimmy's heart sank.  
  
He slammed his hand against the dashboard. He didn't know what to do. He pulled the disk out of his pocket and looked at it. Maybe he should give this disk to that Agent Mulder as Yves had told him. But if she and the fellas were in trouble, maybe he could trade it for them. He was frustrated and furious. He didn't know what to do. There was no way he had the technical skills to break into the compound and rescue them. All Jimmy knew was that his friends were in trouble and it was up to him to save them.  
  
Jimmy got out of the car and went inside the Gunmen headquarters. Jimmy started looking around Frohike's desk for that Agent Mulder's address. The Gunmen had told him since Mulder had "returned" that if anything bad should happen to them, he should contact Mulder. And Jimmy desperately needed professional help in order to save his friends.  
  
  
Washington, D.C.  
Location Unknown  
  
The Gunmen and Yves were being held in a bright, white walled room. The Gunmen sat on the only sofa in the room; Yves sat in the only chair. There were no windows and only one tightly secured steel door. They weren't going anywhere. There was no escape.  
  
"We're so sorry, Yves..." Byers began hesitatingly.  
  
"We thought you were working for Romeo 61," said Langly. "Fletcher set us up to believe that you were the bad guy, uh woman. And we fell for it."  
  
"We should have trusted you," said Frohike. "And for what it's worth, I think I speak for the rest of my esteemed colleagues, thanks for trying to save us. I'm sorry we dragged you down with us."  
  
Yves just shook her head. "If I had been honest with you three about the disk none of this would have happened."  
  
"Well, I think there's enough blame to go around," said Byers sadly.   
  
"Too bad we won't live long enough to learn our lesson," moaned Langly.  
  
"Well there is one hope," said Yves.  
  
The Lone Gunmen looked to Yves. Was there a chance they might be saved?  
  
"Jimmy might just get that disk I gave him to Agent Mulder like I told him too. Hopefully, he won't try anything heroic. It'll just get him killed and us in the process."  
  
The Gunmen's hopes were dashed once again.  
  
"But I thought you told Fletcher..." began Byers.  
  
"You gave the disk to Jimmy!" said Frohike. "We are so doomed."  
  
"We'll be lucky, if he doesn't stick the disk next to magnets," said Langly.  
  
"Hey!" said Yves angrily, "He was going to rush in here to rescue you three without me. Luckily, I tazered him after I gave him the disk and made certain Kimmy got him back to that headquarters of yours."  
  
"You did what?" asked Byers.  
  
"You tazered him." Frohike shook his head in dismay.  
  
"We're so dead," moaned Langly.  
  
Arlington, VA  
Mulder's Apartment  
  
Jimmy found the correct apartment and knocked. The door opened to reveal Mulder.  
  
Mulder was confused. "Jimmy, right?"  
  
Jimmy just walked in without waiting for Mulder to invite him in. There was no time for formalities. Mulder closed the door and followed Jimmy into his living room.  
  
"I'm sorry to bust in on you like this, but a friend of mine told me to give this to you." Jimmy took the disk out of his pocket.  
  
Mulder was starting to understand what was going on. "Oh, this is the information I was supposed to get at that secret rendezvous in that basement garage, but you were there instead."  
  
Jimmy nodded. "My friend was supposed to have met you and have given you this disk, but she never got the chance. The disk has information about faked alien abductions I think. Anyway, that's only partly why I'm here."  
  
"Go on," Mulder said.  
  
"The Gunmen and the woman, Yves, who you were supposed to have met, they're being held hostage and might already have been killed, by a man named Morris Fletcher, who works for the government. He's going to kill them because he wants this disk back which Yves stole in the first place to give to you..."  
  
Mulder waved his hands. "Wait a minute. You're saying that the Lone Gunmen are being held hostage for this disk."  
  
Jimmy nodded. He was worried. For all he knew while he was here talking to Mulder, they could all be dead. He had to keep hoping that they were still alive and unharmed.  
  
Mulder thought for a moment. He then took the disk out of Jimmy's hands. "Let's see what's on this disk that's worth people's lives."  
  
Mulder took the disk over to his computer and inserted it into his hard drive.  
  
Jimmy came over to stand beside him. "I don't think you understand. That disk is the only leverage we've got to get them back."  
  
Mulder looked up at Jimmy. "I know. Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to them."  
  
Mulder turned his attention back to the computer. Jimmy remained unconvinced. Hadn't this man been abducted by aliens? How sane could a man be after that happened to him?  
  
Washington, D.C.  
Location Unknown  
  
"Don't worry about a thing," said Fletcher smiling maliciously at his associate. "You get Ms. Harlow, or whatever her name is, and I get the disk back. And I can finally ditch Huey, Dewy, and Louie."  
  
Fletcher got out his cell phone and dialed.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Well, Agent Mulder. How are you this fine evening? I've been told that you have something I want and what a surprise that I've got something you want. Sounds to me like we should have a little exchange."  
  
"How do I know they're still alive?" Mulder asked.  
  
"You don't. Give me the disk and I'll let them go."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"I don't think so. Bring them, all of them. Then we can swap."  
  
"Suit yourself," said Fletcher. "Meet me in South East on the corner of Lexington and 9th. There's an abandoned factory there. Meet us out in front in one hour. You can bring their sidekick, Jimmy, but no one else. One hour, Mulder."  
  
Fletcher clicked off his phone and looked to his companion who was obviously angry. Fletcher chuckled. "I told you not to worry. I have no intention of letting any of them live."  
  
Lexington and 9th  
Washington, D.C.  
  
It was dark as Mulder and Jimmy waited. The only light emanated from a few nearby street lamps. Other than Jimmy, Mulder, and other nocturnal animals, all was desolate.  
  
The silence was broken by the sound of a running engine. A car pulled up a few meters in front of them. With the headlights of the car still on, Morris Fletcher stepped out of the car. He leisurely walked towards Mulder and Jimmy. Mulder met Fletcher halfway.  
  
"So Agent Mulder, we finally have the pleasure of meeting face to face. You have the disk I presume."  
  
"I want to see them first."  
  
Fletcher seemed on the point of denying Mulder's demand, but then he just shrugged. "Bring them out," Morris yelled back to the car.  
  
Fletcher's associate in the passenger side stepped out of the car and opened the door to the back seat. Byers, Langly, Frohike, and Yves extracted themselves out of the cramped quarters of the back seat. They practically fell out, having been cramped in there for so long. As soon as they were out, the man leveled his gun at the four of them.  
  
"See," Morris said turning his attention back to Mulder. "Right as rain. Now about that disk..."  
  
"Are you guys okay!?" Jimmy shouted out, concern echoing in every word. Everyone turned to look at Jimmy. An already tense situation got tenser by Jimmy's outburst.  
  
"Does it look like we're okay?!" shouted Langly back angrily.  
  
"Shut up!" growled Frohike at Langly, "Or you'll be the one that gets us killed."  
  
Everyone turned back to the business at hand. Mulder pulled the disk out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to Fletcher. Fletcher greedily snatched it out of Mulder's hand. He studied it for a second and put the disk in his own jacket pocket.  
  
"We'll Agent Mulder, it's been great doing business with you." Fletcher turned around and started walking back to the car as he yelled out, "Kill the all!"  
  
Trained military assassins emerged out of the shadows of the surrounding abandoned warehouses. They surrounded and trained their weapons on them. Fletcher and his companion were about to get inside their car and drive away with Yves when a voice shouted out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Everyone looked around in confusion except Mulder. Mulder drew his weapon as did Fletcher and his partner.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Scully," said Mulder.  
  
Scully had her gun pointed at Fletcher and the other stranger. Some of the guards trained their guns on Scully.  
  
"Put your guns down," said Scully authoritatively.   
  
"Little lady, you are in way over your head," said Morris.  
  
"No you are," said Scully as Doggett and Reyes stepped out from their hiding places, guns ready to be fired.  
  
Sighing dramatically, Morris shouted out, "Put your guns down."  
  
The guards, Morris, and the stranger laid their weapons on the ground. Doggett and Reyes confiscated the guns a few moments later.  
  
Mulder walked up to Fletcher. "Give me the disk."  
  
Morris grimaced and pulled the disk out of his pocket and handed it to Mulder. "I'm assuming we can leave now."  
  
Mulder nodded angrily. He had a bad feeling this wouldn't be the last time they would cross paths. Fletcher and his associate got in their car and sped away. Their troops followed them in a military truck.  
  
Jimmy ran over and enveloped Byers, Frohike, Langly, and Yves in a hug as Mulder, Reyes, Doggett, and Scully watched amusingly.  
  
"So what do we do now, Mulder?" questioned Scully.  
  
Mulder grinned. "We try to find out what's on the disk. I didn't get a chance to break the encryption before we had to make the exchange. I wasn't able to copy the disk either."  
  
"We'll take a rain check," said Doggett referring to himself and Reyes. "I think we've had enough fun for one night. And Reyes needs to catch that plane back to New Orleans. But if it turns out all these alien abductions have been faked, let me know so I can get my resume back into circulation after the X-Files are closed."  
  
Everyone smiled.  
  
Lone Gunmen Headquarters  
Takoma Park, Maryland  
  
"Well it looks like Fletcher gave us a duplicate disk or he erased the disk while he had it in his possession."  
  
Everyone was gathered around Mulder and the computer terminal. They all expelled a collective sigh of disappointment. Mulder just got up from his seat at the computer and put on his jacket. Scully moved to put on her jacket as well. It was time for them to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry, Agent Mulder. The disk would have helped you," said Yves sadly.  
  
"I'm not sorry." Off Yves confused expression, Mulder said, "I'm grateful for your effort and I'm glad you all are okay. Right now that's all that counts. As my partner has pointed out to me, information doesn't do you any good if you're dead. My cause needs no more martyrs."  
  
Mulder paused collecting his thoughts and extended his hand toward Yves. "Thank you. I'm glad you're here helping these guys."  
  
Yves smiled and shook Mulder's hand.  
  
"Night fellas," said Scully yawning. "Try to stay out of trouble for awhile. And I seriously hope you can get that blue stuff off your faces."  
  
"Night," everyone called out as Mulder and Scully left.  
  
A silence fell over the room. Langly, Byers, Frohike, Jimmy, and Yves all looked at each other.  
  
"Yves, we are all so sorry for not trusting you," said Byers. "Not trusting you nearly got all of us killed. And so the guys and I have been talking and it would seem that the best thing to do would be to make you a Lone Gunmen. It's a decision we don't make lightly. You risked you life to save ours even after we didn't trust you."  
  
"If you want to, of course," interjected Frohike. "It's our way of saying you have our trust."  
  
"We just thought you were always about the money. We were wrong," said Langly.  
  
"What the guys are trying to say," said Jimmy, "is that all of our intentions are good. All of us are stronger together and a more invincible team. As a great American once said, `United we are together, divided we fall apart.'"  
  
Frohike rolled his eyes and muttered, "Something like that."  
  
Yves vision started to get blurry, but she didn't allow the tears to drop. She didn't want to lose it in front of them. But she herself for the first time realized what she had admitted to herself standing outside the compound. She cared about each of them and she would sacrifice herself to protect them.   
  
"Thank you, but it is I who created the distrust by not revealing who I am. It is I owe you all an apology. And I was going to tell you all about me tonight, but now I've decided against it for different reasons than I had before. Before I was afraid of trusting you all. When you live in the shadows for as long as I have, you become accustomed to them. You wind up trusting no one, not even the people closest to you. I trust you all, but I have decided not to tell you all who I am because it could put you all in danger. That man Morris Fletcher was with, he's after me. It nearly got you all killed tonight and I won't let that happen. Someday, I'll tell you everything about Yves Adele Harlow. Just not tonight. Good night, gentlemen."  
  
Yves got up and started walking toward the door.  
  
"So you're not going to be a Gunmen?" asked Langly.  
  
Yves turned around and smiled at them. "You'll forgive my impertence boys, but I already thought I was one. Wasn't Lee Harvey Oswald the original Lone Gunman?"  
  
Yves winked at them and exited the Gunmen headquarters. Jimmy followed her outside to her car leaving the Byers, Langly, and Frohike grinning and shaking their heads.  
  
Dawn was breaking just over the horizon. Yves was about to get into her car when she saw Jimmy's reflection in her car window. Yves turned around.  
  
"I just wanted to make certain you made it to your car safely."  
  
Yves smiled at him. Jimmy's kindness always somehow amazed her. She was used to dealing with the worst humanity had to offer. "I'm a grown woman, Jimmy. I'm perfectly capable of taking car of myself, but thank you."  
  
"I know, it's just that this neighborhood's not that safe and..."  
  
Before Jimmy could finish his sentence Yves reached out and enveloped Jimmy in a hug. Jimmy was stunned for a few minutes, but when he recovered a few moments later he returned her hug.  
  
"I'm sorry I tazered you."  
  
Jimmy shook his head. "I just wanted you to realize that the guys and me, we might have bungled up your good deed, but are here for you. You're not alone. If you ever need anything or if anyone is giving you any trouble...."  
  
"Thank you, Jimmy. I know."  
  
Yves gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, let go of Jimmy, hopped into her car and sped away.  
  
Yves left a smiling Jimmy starring at her car as it disappeared into the distance. The sun was shining. It was a new day. 


End file.
